Take Me Now
by Teme The X-clan
Summary: Cerita Tentang siapa sebenarnya sang Kratos... Alur maju mundur/ YAOI/ omegaverse!/ SasuNaru DLDR!


_Take me now_

 _Trust me now_

 _Break me down_

"Kenapa.. Kenapa harus kau, TEME! KENAPA?!" Teriak Naruto masih memegang erat pistol berjenis semi otomatis beretta 92 di tangannya yang mengarah tepat di depan Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau bersikap profesional sebagai seorang anggota pasukan khusus militer yang sedang mengincar kepala dari ketua Yakuza Taka?" Balas Sasuke dengan raut wajah tenangnya. Setelah ia membongkar penyamarannya sebagai ketua Yakuza terkuat di negeri matahari terbit ini, yang sebagian orang mengatakan bahwa mereka akhir-akhir ini membuat resah.

Walau pada kenyataannya anggota asli dari mafia taka sendiri tak ada satupun yang berani melanggar sumpahnya kepada sang ketua, untuk tidak menyentuh ataupun membuat kekacauan dan melibatkan penduduk sipil di jepang, hanya orang-orang yang membenci kelompoknya lah yang berani melakukan hal itu dan membuat nama baik dari taka ini tercoreng sangat dalam. Hingga banyak anggota pasukan militer yang mengincar kepala dari anggota Yakuza ini.

Namun mereka bak hilang ditelan bumi, tak satupun identitas mereka yang ditemukan, bahkan hawa keberadaan second gender mereka tak terasa, hanya ada seseorang yang masih bertahan di markas utama, yakni sang ketua dari Taka 'Uchiha Sasuke' seorang keturunan dari alpha dominant tanpa perlindungan, tanpa penyamaran, dan nama aslinya diketahui, saat Naruto, sang ketua pasukan khusus yang menangani kasus ini, melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bahwa sosok pria berkulit alabaster, berambut raven khas dengan style rambutnya yang melawan grafitasi itu, adalah suaminya, matenya, yang menikahinya lima bulan yang lalu, yang membongkar penyamaran Naruto yang sebenarnya omega itu, masih segar diingatannya, bagaimana sifat asli dari Sasuke, dan ia tak menyangka, jika Sasuke adalah seorang ketua dari mafia terkuat itu, karena selama ini yang ia tahu, Sasuke adalah seorang alpha yang kecanduan bermain saham serta penggerak perusahaan keluarganya di bidang properti dan seorang ketua klan Uchiha. Memiliki sedikit ilmu bela diri. Ya sedikit yang ia tahu. Dan ia yakin sekarang bahwa suaminya, jauh lebih kuat dari pada dirinya, serta julukan kratos yang sering diucapkan sang bungsu Uchiha ini memang ada benarnya. Kekuasaan mutlak.

"Te..-"

"Bisakah kau mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku, Naruto? Karena jujur saja, selama hampir setahun kita bersama, tak ada satupun dari kita yang mengucapkan itu" pinta Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto yang masih dengan sikap siaganya walau tak seperti di awal.

"Apa perlu aku yang mengatakannya terlebih dahulu?" Lanjutnya, karena memang mereka menjalin hubungan bahkan hingga jenjang pernikahan, tak pernah sekaipun salah satu dari mereka saling mengucapkan kata cinta. Sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit risih dengan adegan romantis dan kata-kata cinta kalau boleh jujur, walau pada kenyataannya ia sangat mencintai sang pirang melebihi apapun, bahkan keluarga besar Uchiha ataupun dirinya sendiri.

 **Tittle: Take Me Now**

 **Genre: Romance, fluff, drama, Killer**

 **Rate: M**

 **Cast:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **And the other cast of Naruto**

 **Pairing: Sasunaru Always**

 **Disclaimer: Chara hanya milik masashi sensei yang saya hormati, saya hanya meminjam nama, NO PLAGIARISM, try to improve with permission is allowed.**

 **Name of chara:**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story:**

 **©TemePedopilsmUchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Take Me Now**

"Yo, Naruto" sapa seseorang setelah ia masuk ke dalama sebuah café untuk para anggota kepolisian, dimana Naruto yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya dengan semangkuk ramen dan jus jeruk kesukaannya

"Oh, hai kiba! Ingin makan siang bersama?" balas Naruto setelah menelan ramen yang ada di mulutnya.

"Tidak buruk, sekalian aku menunggu shikamaru yang katanya dalam perjalanan dari menjemput temannya yang baru saja _landing_ dari spanyol tadi" jawab kiba, sembari mengambil duduk di samping Naruto dan mulai memesan makan siang

"Teman? Tumben shika mau menjemput seseorang, pasti orang itu sangat penting, bukan?" Tanya Naruto menggaruk pipinya.

"Entahlah, yang kutahu, dia adalah client kita"

"Pengusaha Uchiha itu?" anggukkan kiba menjawab pertanyaan Naruto

Tak lama sosok yang mereka bicarakan datang. Sesuai perkataan kiba, ia datang bersama pria berjas hitam dan kemeja putih bersurai raven dengan style unik melawan gravitasi, berkulit alabaster pucat, berbadan tinggi semampai serta bola mata sekelam onyx.

"Perkenalkan, dia Uchiha Sasuke, dia yang menyewa kita menjadi bodyguardnya di pertemuan para pemegang saham petinggi perusahaan besar, lusa" jelas shikamaru, sembari mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk tepat di seberang Naruto, menatap Naruto intens, membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman dengan mata tajam sang eksekutif.

"Kau pasti Namikaze Naruto, benar?" Tanya Sasuke setelah pesanan americano miliknya datang. Membuat Naruto sedikit tersedak jus jeruknya, berdehem sebentar lalu menjawab pertanyaan sang Uchiha "Ya, anda benar, saya Namikaze Naruto"

"Bisakah, kita bicara berdua saja? Setelah jam kerjamu usai, mungkin?"

"Jika itu untuk pekerjaan ini, baiklah!" setuju Naruto.

.

"What the hell with this situation, Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto, saat tubuhnya diapit sepenuhnya oleh sang _dominan_ serta tembok di belakangnya, ketika mereka mencoba mengecoh petugas keamanan akibat keributan yang terjadi di malam pertemuan para penanam saham serta berkumpulnya para petinggi perusahaan besar.

"Semuanya sudah di atur, pertemuan ini memang di tujukan untuk membunuh Danzo, sang penguasa dunia bawah, menyamar menjadi sosok _Eleos_ yang dermawan dan penuh kasih sayang serta pengampunan, namun pada kenyataannya ia adalah _Apate_ yang memuakkan bagi kami, sang _Kratos_ " jelas Sasuke mengeratkan sebelah tangannya yang masih setia di pinggang Naruto.

"Apa kau sedang membicarakan para Dewa Yunani, hm?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tangan kanannya sudah merambat di leher pemuda berkulit alabaster yang masih merengkuhnya lebih dari sepuluh menit yang lalu. Naruto sedikit mengumpat dalam hatinya, bahwa sosok yang berada di hadapannya ini memang salah satu Dewa Yunani yang sedari tadi sang raven sebut, wajah sempurna, mata sekelam malam, leher kokoh, berbalut kulit alabaster semulus bayi tanpa cacat sedikitpun, ia bertaruh, tak ada yang mampu bertahan dari godaan sang raven ini, kalah telak dan siapapun akan bertekuk lutut padanya itulah kesimpulan yang dapat Naruto ucapkan dalam hati.

"Sial! Kau benar-benar seperti _Eros_ " Naruto memutar bola matanya malas, mendengar pernyataan Sasuke tentang dirinya yang terkesan unik, menyamakannya dengan Dewa-dewa Yunani yang kurang ia pahami. Sepertinya pemuda Uchiha ini tergila-gila dengan mitologi Yunani. Atau dengannya?

"Aku hidup bertahun-tahun di _Britania Raya_ jika kau tau, jadi aku tak terlalu memahami tentang dewa-dewa yang kau sebut" jawab Naruto tanpa sadar melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke.

" _Opera Don Giovanni dengan nuansa seks_?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto, yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang karena bisikan Sasuke yang terkesan seperti mendesah menggodanya.

"Sial, aku suka versi asli _Don Giovanni_ dari _Mozart_ tanpa gubahan! Dan bisakah kita selesaikan ini, agar aku bisa berbaring di ranjang empukku dengan coklat panas serta novel _Sherlock Holmes_ -ku yang baru kubaca dan berhenti di halaman lima puluh? Ugh! aku baru ingat jika aku baru saja menghilangkan salah satu koleksi _The Nutcracker Suite_ milik _Tchaikovsky_ " gerutu Naruto.

"Oh, klasik sekali" cibir Sasuke

"Sekali lagi kutegaskan, aku lama hidup di Inggris, _Kratos_ , sang penguasa" geram Naruto yang akhirnya sebelah tangannya menjambak pelan rambut belakang sang eksekutif muda ini, namun tak berefek apapun pada sang korban.

"Ya, dan kita bertemu disana, _Opera Don Giovanni_ , di _English National Opera_ tepatnya"

"Sial! Bagaimana bisa?"

"Musim kedua pemetikan teh _Twining_ , sial! Aku masih bisa mengecap aroma dan rasa _Earl Grey_ yang memabukkan, sama seperti aroma tubuhmu saat pertama kali kau melewatiku" Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kedua hidung bangir mereka kembali bersentuhan.

"Ayolah, kau tak bisa menyamakanku dengan teh" Naruto mengerling malas, kakinya mulai kesemutan dengan posisi intim seperti ini, yang sialnya, ia mulai mendengar suara tembakan beruntun, pecahan kaca serta teriakan histeris dari balik tembok yang ia sandari.

"Jangan bergerak, sebelum aku memberi kode untukmu" titah Sasuke mutlak, setelah ia mengecap kembali bibir sang blonde yang memabukkannya, dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengeluarkan pistol FN 57 dari balik belakang jas hitam kebiruan mahalnya yang elegan, sangat dihapal Naruto karena keunikan dari pistol itu, yang dapat menembus baju anti peluru.

"Bagaima-"

"Turun temurun dari keluargaku, sebagai keluarga terpandang, kami _**diharamkan**_ memiliki celah sedikitpun, _**sempurna**_ , lebih tepatnya seperti itu" potong Sasuke menjelaskan apa yang menjadi pertanyaan Naruto nantinya. Bagaimana Naruto tak terkejut, untuk apa menyewanya, jika sang bungsu Uchiha itu dapat menggunakan senjata lebih baik darinya, hingga ia menyadari jika sosok yang sedari tadi mengapitnya erotis dan beberapa kali mengecap permukaan bibir, rahang serta lehernya yang kemungkinan terdapat jejak kemesuman sang _transenden,_ yang mengatas namakan profesionalitas pekerjaan Naruto, telah keluar dan mulai menarik pelatuk, memuntahkan peluru tepat mengenai beberapa pria tegap menyeramkan dengan setelan hitam yang mengawal sang mangsa.

Sial. Naruto tak bisa berfikir jernih sekarang, ia menyaksikan baku tembak itu dengan backsound _RV.315_ _L'estate_ _(summer) - iii. Presto_ milik _Vivaldi_ yang berputar di otaknya

 _Before I lose my mind, before I'm lost in lies, just take and kill me, honey!_

 _._

Naruto masih sangat ingat pertemuan pertama mereka, serta pertemuan selanjutnya yang membuat mereka semakin dekat, membuat Naruto mengetahui luar dalam sang eksekutif ini, yang tak lain adalah seorang pewaris tahta dari klan besar Uchiha, sebenarnya ia menggantikan posisi kakaknya yang ternyata seorang alpha submissive, namun kebalikannya, Sasuke adalah Alpha Dominant membuat kedua orang tuanya heran sebenarnya, karena Sasuke adalah sosok pendiam dan penurut, namun seiring ia beranjak dewasa, jiwa dominannya terlampau besar dan melebihi aura dominan dari sang kepala klan serta kemampuannya yang semakin berkembang pesat.

Dan juga Naruto masih sangat ingat bagaimana tak elitnya Sasuke melamarnya di acara misinya yang terakhir untuk melindungi sang kepala klan Uchiha ini, sebelum mereka akhirnya mengikrarkan janji suci sebulan kemudian.

"Aku tahu, kau seorang Omega, Namikaze Naruto, aku dapat mencium pheromone-mu, perpaduan earl grey yang menonjolkan aroma citrus, teh favoritku" bisik Sasuke saat dada mereka menempel satu sama lain dalam baku tembak di susul Sasuke yang menembak sasaran di belakang Naruto, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Bisakah kau merahasiakan ini dari agensiku?" Tanya Naruto sedikit gugup

"Tentu, namun ada bayarannya, jadilah mate-ku"

"Cih! Cara melamarmu tak ada romatisnya sama sekali" cibir Naruto

"Tapi aku tak bisa menolaknya" lanjutnya, membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu mengecup pelipis Naruto, dengan kedua tangannya masih setia memuntahkan peluru kearah orang-orang bayaran yang mengincarnya selama di pesta. Sebenarnya yang membuat Naruto heran ialah, kali ketiga ia mendapat misi menjadi bodyguard dari sang kepala klan ini, pasti akan di akhiri dengan pesta peluru.

.

"Aku tidak-ba-bagaimana bisa, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto terbata-bata, tangannya yang memegang erat pistol mulai bergetar dengan kedua matanya menahan liquid bening.

'Sial! Apa yang Naruto tunggu! Kenapa tak segera menembak!' Umpat seseorang dari earphone yang terhubung di salah satu anggota.

"Kurasa kita memiliki masalah di sini komandan!" Jawab salah satu anggota yang mendengar percakapan keduanya.

Sasuke menekan dadanya diantara pistol yang ditodongkan Naruto sebelumnya "Lakukan sekarang atau kau akan mendapat masalah, dan mereka mengetahui hubungan kita"

"Tapi-" Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto yang menggenggam erat pistolnya, membuatnya menabrak dada bidang Sasuke dengan tangannya yang memegang pistol di arahkan tepat di pelipis Sasuke, dengan satu tangannya yang bebas memeluk pinggang Naruto.

"Jaga bayi kita, Naruto, aku.. Aku mencintaimu, sangat" bisik Sasuke mengakhirinya dengan mencium tato klannya tepat di leher Naruto yang menjadi simbol penyatuan mereka, dengan air mata Naruto yang mengalir sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Kumohon Sasuke, aku-" jujur, Naruto sekarang benar-benar merasa bimbang, serta kecewa karena kebohongan Sasuke, namun di satu sisi ia tak sanggup untuk membunuh sang mate, karena ia tahu, jika salah satu mate mati, maka pasangan yang di tinggalkan akan merasakan kehampaan selamanya.

"Sekarang!"

'Brak!'

"Naruto!"

'DOR!'

"SASUKE!"

.

 _Where is the truth?_

 _I'm trying to find my_

 _I'm trying to find my way_

.

Nama Lengkap : Uchiha Menma

Gender : Laki-laki

Usia : 14 tahun

Bilogist type : Alpha Dom

Rank : High Class

Fiuh!

Remaja yang mendapat surat dari hasil pemeriksaan yang menyatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang Alpha Dominan meniup kasar poninya yang sedikit menjuntai, manik biru sapphire nya menerawang jauh sembari bibirnya menggerutu "Pasti gen Daddy yang mendominasi, padahal aku tak ingin jadi Alpha Dominan, Submissive saja lebih baik" karena jujur saja ia pasti akan jadi pewaris klan nantinya. Ia meremas kertas hasil biologisnya dan hendak melemparnya namun sebuah tangan berhasil menghentikannya.

"Menma, kau ingin membuang hasil pemeriksaanmu, sebelum memberitahu Papa?" Tanya Naruto merebut kertas yang sudah kumal dari tangan sang Alpha junior yang nyatanya adalah putra semata wayangnya. Yang ia pertahankan dan memutuskan mengundurkan diri dari agensi militer khusus, meminta maaf akan hasil biologisnya serta kehamilannya saat misi khusus penangkapan ketua Yakuza kepada agensi dan kembali ke rumah sang mertua yang ingin merawatnya hingga ia melahirkan cucu pertama mereka. Memang saat ini kakak dari Sasuke belum menemukan sang mate.

"Papa juga pasti sudah tau jawabannya" jawab Menma dengan nada malas.

"Tak suka dengan gen Daddy-mu, hm Menma? Kau banyak mewarisi sifat arogan dan pendiam Daddy-mu" Naruto mengusap kepala Menma sayang, membuat sang empunya tiba-tiba memeluk sosok yang di panggil Papa ini serta menyerukkan wajahnya di balik dada Naruto.

"Aku rindu Daddy~"

"Uhh, sang Alpha merengek, hm?" Goda Naruto yang balas memeluk Menma

"Papa juga merindukan Daddy-mu...sangat" ucap Naruto dengan wajah sendu namun mencoba tetap tersenyum untuk sang putra tercinta.

"Ingin mengunjunginya?" Tanya Naruto membuat Menma mengangguk antusias dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin ku katakan kepada Daddy~"

End.

Yeaay saya bikin ff sasunaru nistah pake banget :v

Kira2 Sasuke mati apa nggak nih?

Ada yg berharap bgtu? /angkat tangan

Ff ini jadi efek ke gilaan saya di tengah malem krn dengerin n liat mv ft island - take me now, dan saya dipecat dr kerjaan saya krn saya sering ngetik ff /boong bukan itu kok. Nah tercetuslah ide buat nistain Sasuke disini..buahaha /pelampiasan

Jd maap ya kalau kecewa sama endingnya..

Trims buat para reader yg banyak membaca atau mereview ff saya yg nistah2.. Huks! Dan kadang gk nyambung T_T

Luv u all guys

See ya next

TemePedopilsmUchiha

Omakee

'DOR!'

"SASUKE!"

Tembakan meluncur mulus tepat mengenai kepala dari sosok yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan. Naruto yang syok, melebarkan kedua matanya saat ia melihat Sasuke masih baik-baik saja, namun pistol ditangannya telah berpindah di tangan sang mate.

Dengan hitungan nol koma sekon Sasuke mampu membalikkan keadaan menjadi lebih mendesak bagi anggota agen khusus yang berada disana sudah menodongkan senapan mereka kearah Sasuke dan Naruto yang ada didekapannya, serta sosok yang baru saja mati tertembak, yang tak lain adalah komandan mereka, Orochimaru.

'Klek'

'APA?!' Seluruh anggota yang masih berada di posisi siaga menelan ludah karena mendengar suara kokangan senapan dari ruangan yang tiba-tiba terbuka, dengan para anak buah Sasuke yang keluar perlahan dengan menodongkan senapan mereka, saat para anggota agen khusus itu menoleh, mereka telah di kepung habis-habisan, hingga di lantai paling atas dengan beberapa snipper pro yang tengah membidik mereka. Membuat anggota khusus ini meletakkan senjata mereka di lantai dan mengangkat kedua tangannya diatas kepala. Mereka masih sayang nyawa rupanya.

"Maaf Naruto, tapi aku sudah merencanakan hal ini sebelumnya, untuk memburu Orochimaru yang sudah memonopoli kalian dengan mengatasnamakan organisasi ku serta ia juga telah melakukan penjualan gelap manusia serta organ dalam" jelas Sasuke membuang pistol ditangannya dan memeluk erat Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan syok.

"Tadaima, Naruto" Sasuke sadar ia harus segera membawa Naruto ketempat yang lebih aman dan jauh dari aura intimidasi, ia menyerahkan sisanya kepada anggotanya dan segera keluar dari lokasi dengan menggendong Naruto secara bridal.

Menempatkan Naruto di ruangan teratas markasnya yang sengaja ia atur seperti padang rumput yang terlihat empuk, ia mendudukkan Naruto disana dengan dirinya yang mulai melepas atribut Naruto yang dirasa menyesakkan sang mega, ia memeluk Naruto dan mengusap kepala Naruto dan merapalkan kata menenangkan untuk sang mate.

"Percayalah padaku Naruto, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, selamanya aku akan berada di sisimu, aku berjanji padamu" ucapan terakhir Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali meneteskan liquid beningnya dengan sadar ia balas memeluk Sasuke.

"Jangan..jangan simpan rahasiamu lagi padaku Sasuke, katakan semuanya padaku, kumohon" ujar Naruto dengan suara bergetar dan tangannya yang mencengkeram kuat kemeja hitam yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Aku ku katakan semuanya padamu, tak akan ada satupun yang kututupi darimu, Naruto"

.

14 years later

"Daddy~" teriak menma setelah membuka pintu ruangan megah yang menyembunyikan sosok pria yang hampir berkepala empat yang sedang serius dengan pekerjaannya, akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya dan melepas kacamatanya demi menyambut putra emata wayangnya yang ternyata berstatus Alpha Dominan ini, sejujurnya ia baru saja diberitahu Naruto saat mengirim pesan padanya tadi jika akan ada putra mahkota di klan Uchiha dan itu adalah putranya, ya putra yang dikandung Naruto dengan berbagai macam tekanan mental dan batin dulu. Membuat Sasuke mengenang bagaimana sulitnya ia menenangkan Naruto yang terlihat sangat kecewa padanya.

"Menma, sang Kratos, bagaimana harimu disekolah?"

Naruto tersenyum hangat melihat bagaimana kedua alpha itu bercengkrama dan saling berbagi cerita satu sama lain, dengan balasan dari Sasuke yang tersenyum kearahnya.

'Arigatou' satu kata yang sering Naruto dengar dari Sasuke saat Menma telah lahir dan juga ia telah pensiun dari jabatan ketua Yakuza Taka walau digantikan oleh yang baru, Sasuke tetap akan dihormati sebagai pendiri Yakuza yang sekarang telah menjadi organisasi baru yang disegani dan menjadi organisasi kepercayaan pemerintah sebagai organisasi rahasia.

Owari.

Surabaya, Monday, 20 March '17 18.05


End file.
